1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilizing technique against the blur of a captured image caused by the motion of an image capture apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as image capture apparatuses are becoming more compact with a larger number of pixels and higher magnification of the zoom lens, the motion of the image capture apparatus during exposure, called camera shake, is becoming a serious cause of degrading the quality of a captured image. There has been proposed a shake correction apparatus which reduces the influence of camera shake on a captured image.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3186219 discloses a method of suppressing the response characteristic of a shake correction function with respect to the frequency component of panning when it is determined that the image capture apparatus is panned, that is, moved intentionally. However, the frequency band of the panning operation is about DC to 1 Hz, and is very close to a frequency band of 1 Hz to 10 Hz for the camera shake and body swing. Thus, the following problem arises in the conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3186219.
More specifically, even a signal having the frequency component of the camera shake or the body swing during walking or the like is greatly attenuated, impairing the shake correction effect.
Especially in image capturing during walking, a shake generated by the body swing is transmitted to the image capture apparatus, increasing the shake amplitude. It becomes difficult to determine whether the image capture apparatus is intentionally moved for panning, or a shake is generated by the body swing during walking.